1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for measuring the flowrate of particulate solid material and more particularly to apparatus for instantaneously measuring the momentum of the particulate solids while flowing at a substantially constant velocity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the process of making metallurgical coke from coal and other carbonaceous material, it is necessary to determine the mass flowrate of particulate solids such as feed streams and product streams as well as intermediate streams whose instantaneous flowrate must be determined for proper regulation of the other process values. Because the particulate solids have a spectrum of sizes and densities the flowrate measurement must be independent of size and density. Furthermore, difficulty is encountered in measuring flowrates of particulate solids at the elevated temperatures present in the coking process.
There is need for a solids flowrate measuring device that will accurately measure the flowrate of solid particulate material at elevated temperatures in any hostile environment without interrupting the flow of the particulate solids. The apparatus must be simple in design and rugged enough to withstand the elevated temperatures, high rates of flow and noxious gases present in the hostile environment. In addition, the apparatus must instantaneously and accurately measure high rates of flow and increases and decreases in the rate of flow of the particulate solids.